Dumped
by seriouscaseofthegayface
Summary: -"I'm smart, extremely attractive, plus I'm a sexual dynamo." Daisy Wick has never been dumped. But that is all about to change.


**A/N: Well hello there! ;) I'm back again, because I have a Swaisy addiction and fanfiction is my way of poking Hart Hanson in the eye after certain events in the Season Finale... **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this! :D**

Daisy POV

I sigh to myself, glancing out of the front passenger's window without much interest. Normally, I'd be, like, totally over the moon to be working on a case - Dr Brennan _is_ my idol, after all - but not today. To be honest, I've been bummed out all week.

Lance hasn't been returning my calls, he won't open his apartment door, he won't even _speak_ to me when I see him at the lab. I've got the message - he doesn't _want_ to talk to me - and it hurts. I mean, I'm being completely ignored, shut out by the guy that I love. It's awful.

Wow. Is this how regular people feel all the time?

"Where are we going?" I demand, breaking the silence - Angela wouldn't let me turn on the radio for some reason, something about 'noise control'. Huh.

"Cam asked me to get you out of the lab." she flips on the indicator as she changes lanes.

That's odd. "Why?"

"Because you keep sighing and moaning."

Whoops.

"Oh." I twist a strand of hair around my finger. "I thought I was keeping that to myself."

Angela forces a smile. "No, no. You were... sharing with everyone."

"Why do you drive a minivan?" I wonder, glancing at the back seats. "Do you have kids that we don't know about?"

Angela _totally_ seems like the secret kids type. That, or the secret mysterious South American husband type. I haven't quite made up my mind yet.

"I'm an artist, Daisy," Angela presses down on the brake as we approach a speed bump. "And the Sienna has plenty of room. Plus, I stink at parallel parking and that backup camera thing is like the invention of the century." she laughs, glancing over at me. I stare at her. Angela rolls her eyes. "So why are you sighing and moaning, Daisy?"

"Because..." I bite my lip. There's no harm in asking, right? "Have you ever been dumped?"

Angela laughs, apparently a little startled. "Of course! Hasn't everyone?"

I shrug. "Not me."

"Never?" she stares at me, nonplussed.

"Never." I confirm, tossing my hair. "I'm smart, extremely attractive, plus I'm a sexual dynamo." There's no point in being modest when they're simple facts I'm stating, here.

"So, you think that Sweets is going to break up with you?"

Angela, haven't you been paying attention? "I don't know, because this has never happened before." I sigh again. "He's pushing me away. He's been avoiding me."

"Oh, you don't have anything to worry about." she waves a hand, breezy.

I perk up, turning in my seat to look at her properly. "Why?"

"Because," Angela switches gears. "Before they break up with you, guys usually get really affectionate and sweet."

Lance has been the total opposite lately, that's for sure. So, that means he doesn't wanna break up with me? Yay! This is the best news I've heard all week, and that includes that the Royal Diner have started serving key lime pie. "Does it always happen like that?" I ask eagerly.

"No... not always." she admits.

Great. So Lance _is_ going to break up with me. My returned peppiness disappears even more quickly than it came. I slump back in my seat. "So you can't give me any real help at all, even though you've been dumped a lot." I clarify.

"Not a lot, Daisy." Angela smiles. I ignore her.

"Why would Lance break up with me?" I whine. "I'm awesome!" Again, I'm just stating the facts here.

Angela laughs at me, and the journey continues in silence.

* * *

"No. And... I don't think you should wait for me, either."

His words are like a slap in the face. I suck in a deep breath, attempting to keep myself calm, to stop myself crying. How ironic that it was Lance who first taught me these breathing exercises, so patiently, so caringly. But that's gone now. His patience has run out. He doesn't want to wait for me anymore.

I continue holding his hand, continue talking to him, continue smiling, as if nothing has happened. As if I haven't been stung by his rejection.

Not to say that I haven't been rejected before - I've been picked last in gym, I haven't been allowed into clubs, I've been fired from my dream job at the Jeffersonian _twice_. But none of that is comparable to this.

Obviously, I feel hurt. Useless. Unwanted. But then there's also humiliation. And confusion... I'm second-guessing everything that's lead to this.

Regular people go through this all the time. How do they stand it?

As I wave goodbye, start walking towards the gate and away from him, I thank my lucky stars I'm not a regular person.

I never would've made it this far, otherwise.

**A/N: And there you have it! Hopefully I am slowly but surely making your realise (my interpretation :P) of Daisy's actions in the SF! Anyway, a review would make me so happy that I would scream, bounce up and down, and generally embarrass myself! Who could resist _that_? :D**

**Peace,**

**Ellie (:**


End file.
